Touched by a Roswell Angel
by janelouise
Summary: COMPLETE short story...Scene from “The Miracle”. How did Michael get Max out of that hospital room?


Title: **Touched by a Roswell Angel**

Background: "The Miracle". How did Michael get Max out of that hospital room?  
Category: Crossover between "Roswell" and "Touched by an Angel".  
Rating: G - PG-13

Author: jane

Disclaimer: They're not mine. The characters of Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, the WB, Jason Katims and Touched by an Angel is owned by all the wonderful people who we all love for starting that inspiring series. No infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them!

**Touched by a Roswell Angel**

Andrew, the loving and compassionate Angel of Death was sitting on the side of the bed of a little boy in the pediatric oncology ward, when his friends and fellow angels, Monica and Tess appeared.

"Andrew!" Monica greeted her friend. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Are you here to return this Little One to God?"

"The 'Word' hasn't come down yet, Monica. Hi,Tess." Andrew replied. "What are you two doing here? Are you here to help one of these other children?"

"We're here to help someone who is on his way to heal this little girl, Sydney Davis. Don't you hear the 'Call'? That soft voice singing 'calling all angels'. " Tess asked.

"A healer!" Monica exclaimed. "God doesn't usually need our help when He heals someone."

"This person isn't from God, Baby." Tess told her. "Although he does God's work, he doesn't believe in Him."

"Not believe? But then how can he heal anyone?" Monica asked.

"This young man, named Max Evans is a little different." Tess answered. "He's an alien."

"An alien!" Andrew repeated, skeptically.

"Yes, an alien." Tess confirmed. "As in 'not of this earth'. Surely you two haven't forgotten, even for a minute, that God is creator of all life, all goodness? That He is infinite! Lovingly watching over, and guiding life in all its many forms, wherever it exists. Well, He's been watching over Max Evans and the boy's going to need our help and so will the friend who's with him."

At that moment a handsome, young man with slicked back, short, brown hair, large, amber eyes, wearing scrubs, slipped into the ward. He immediately went over to the bed where little Sydney lay, asleep. He knelt and started to move his hands a few inches above her body. The three angels stood to the side, watching.

"His hands are glowing!" Monica observed, startled.

Max finished healing Sydney, stood up, hesitated and then moved over to the little boy who slept in the next bed and repeated the process.

A sound caught Monica's attention; a soft voice singing: "Calling all angels, calling all angels..."

"That's the Angel's Choir singing its Gathering Hymn." Monica said. "We don't usually hear the choir singing it, unless we're in Heaven or..."

"Or, in the presence of someone who will, someday, most likely become an angel." Tess confirmed. "Yes this young man is destined to do great things during his lifetime, and depending on the choices he makes, he will probably be joining 'Us' when his physical existence comes to an end."

As Max moved onto the third child, a man appeared in the room. Max obviously saw the man, they glanced at each other, before Max continued onto the next child.

"But isn't that the man you were meant to 'return to God' the other night, Andrew?" Monica asked.

"Yes, but he wouldn't come. He was so full of anger and resentment at what had happened to him, and that Max didn't heal him to save his life. He's been haunting Max for a couple days now. But, I think he's almost ready to come with me the next time I go to collect him." Andrew said.

"Are you an angel?" The little girl asked Max as he kneeled down next to her bed.

"Go back to sleep." Max told her gently and the little girl closed her eyes.

Just then, three knocks came on the room's door, but Max ignored them and stumbled over to the next child and fell to his knees by the bed.

"Can't we help him?" Monica asked, concerned.

"No, that's not what we're here for." Tess replied.

Max almost fell as he made his way to the next bed, as another three knocks came on the door, more urgently this time. Max was just finishing up healing the last child, the one Andrew had been sitting with, when the room's door opened and another young man slipped inside. His hand glowed as he melted the lock on the door. Then he moved a picture, taped to the door, to cover the small window. Hospital personnel were trying to get into the room but the 'lock' held as Michael turned to Max. Michael saw his friend fall to the ground exhausted and ran to crouch by him.

"Please, if there is a God, we need help!" Michael prayed.

"Here we go!" Monica said as she and Tess made themselves visible to Michael.

"What! Who, who are you?" Michael exclaimed.

"We are angels sent by God." Monica answered, in her gentle, Irish accent.

"Angels! I don't believe in angels. I don't believe in anything." Michael babbled. "But then you're here aren't you? Can you help my friend, please?" He pleaded.

"That's what we're here for, Baby." Tess replied as Monica, in her white gown, went over to Max, crouched down, to gently gather his head and shoulders into her arms, looked up to Heaven and disappeared, taking Max with her.

"What, where did she take Max?" Michael exclaimed. Tess walked over to open the room's window, and then came back to Michael, taking his hand.

"Come on tough guy." Tess said gently. "I'll take you to him."

And they too disappeared just before the room's door came crashing in with Security and nurses rushing in to find the now healthy children jumping on their beds, or playing 'patty-cake'. Michael and Tess appeared in Max's bedroom where Monica was gently laying the still unconscious Max on his bed, stroking his hair back off of his forehead.

"Is he okay?" Michael asked.

"He'll be fine." Monica told him. "He just needs to rest and his powers, which he sort of 'burned out', will return soon."

"Should I tell him about you guys? What's he going to remember?" Michael asked.

"He will remember everything up until he lost consciousness." Tess told Michael. "Tell him anything you wish. Anything you think he will accept."

"Merry Christmas!" Monica called out as she and Tess disappeared.

At the Evans' house, Christmas Eve night, Tess and Monica were standing in a corner of the 'eating area', watching Max light up a Christmas tree light.

"Your powers are coming back?" Michael asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." Max answered. "You're going to midnight services?" Max asked. "You don't believe in anything."

"Well sometimes you've got to hedge your bets. I've had two prayers answered recently. Don't ask." Michael said before taking Max out to give him his Christmas present, the sight of Brody Davis holding his healthy daughter, Sydney.

"Michael didn't tell Max about us at all." Monica said.

"No, but Michael is attending Christmas services. He has stepped onto the path towards discovering God." Tess said.

At the outdoor service, the two angels watched as Max approached the pew, where his parents and Liz Parker were sitting. He bent over and kissed his smiling mother on the cheek before going and sitting next to Liz.

"I thought that you didn't believe in God?" Liz asked Max as he took her hand in his two larger ones.

"I believe in you!" Max said.

"He still doesn't believe." Monica said, disappointed.

"Maybe, maybe not; Liz will help him find his way. Remember what He said, so long ago. 'If they aren't against us, they're for us.' "

The angels, disappeared, ready to go onto their next assignment.

**The End**


End file.
